


Beanstalk Prologue

by Tuiteyfruity



Series: Higher Ground Book 1: Beanstalk [1]
Category: Beanstalk, Higher Ground, Jack and the Beanstalk (Fairy Tale), Jack and the Beanstalk - All Media Types, Original Work, giant tiny, gt - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiteyfruity/pseuds/Tuiteyfruity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original fantasy adventure. </p><p>On one planet there are two worlds: the cloud world and the surface world. Giants (ankanim) inhabit the clouds while humans (gamda'im) live on the surface. Normally they don't interact. when they do, they fight. </p><p>But what happens when a human and a giant become friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beanstalk Prologue

He watched the sparring match before him, the two fighters had been at it for a while now, each looked extremely worn out. He knew that under their uniforms they each had numerous bruises, some of them not from this fight. He, and many others around him, could sense the fight about to end. He looked around him, the circular rows of people all watching the fight eagerly. All of them had on the same uniform, and many had visible bruises on their faces. He could feel his own bruises as well, still painful, but they weren’t from today, his turn hadn’t come yet.  
  
He willed the fight to last forever but he got no such luck. Everyone drew breath as one as the female fighter slammed her foot into her opponents gut, sending him back and down onto the floor. Cheers erupted from all directions. The fallen fighter didn’t move for a few seconds and the instructor, an extremely large and powerful young man who emanated strength and skill with every movement of his body, came out from behind the large desk in the front row and knelt by him. The instructor whispered something to the loser and helped him to his seat. The victor was still standing in the arena, smiling at herself.   
  
The instructor got back to his desk and looked up. The victor sighed, knowing what was coming.  
  
“Lastly I call upon Novice Tam. Novice Tam, please step into the arena,” the instructor called in his booming voice. Everyone laughed. He still didn’t know what it was that they found so funny: the fact he always went last, that he was the only novice, or that he wasn’t called by his full name. He stood up, going over all his strategies and moves in his head as he walked down into the arena. He would have to watch out for that kick. The routine began. Both fighters stood close to each other, looking into each other’s eyes. Tam had to look up at his opponent, and a little of what was left of his confidence slid away. Her eyes were wild and full of energy yet to be spent. His must have shown fear because she smiled as they shook hands, hers almost enveloping his own. Then they took two steps back and the instructor rang the bell.  
  
Each took a fighting stance, fists held up, feet planted on the ground, steady yet light. She moved in first, taking one stride to reach him. He dodged the incoming fist, and tried to land his own but missed as well. It was what he was best at, dodging. But he had to be, she was much stronger than him.  
  
Then she struck fast from the right and he dodged again but her other fist was waiting and connected with his jaw. He pushed down the pain and kicked. He felt his foot connect with her leg and she stumbled back. His head still rang from the punch but she shook of his kick in a second and he was back to dodging her punches and kicks again. He saw an opening and swung with all his might at her face. He got her hard, but she responded with a kick to his gut. He was sent reeling back, into the first row, slamming into the hard wall. Knowing the rules forbid hitting a man when down he closed his eyes, sank to the floor and stayed still. He was hoping the match would end but he wasn’t fooling anyone.  
  
“Tam, if you do not pick yourself up then I will never pronounce the match concluded ,” the instructor called out. Tam shuddered, if he stayed here no one would be let home for hours, and they would all blame him. It would mean a worse beating than the one he was getting here. He sprang to his feet, instantly back in his stance, but he made a mistake. He hadn’t looked at where his opponent was before he got back up.  She was close, and he just barely dodged an incoming fist. Then her foot connected with his face, her nails slashing him just above his left eye. He felt something other than sweat start to run down his face; He lurched to the side and backed up. Everyone booed, he was running like the little coward he was.   
  
His foe came after him and he rolled. He rolled under her and was getting to his feet when she turned and seized his right arm. Her eyes were full of anger and impatience; she wanted this to be over, now.  She swung his arm up, over her head and he followed. He smashed the ground, his shoulder making a horrible noise and sending waves of pain through his whole body before the rest of his body acquired its own damage.  The crowd cheered as he lay there in pain, starring up into nothing. His victorious opponent was running around the arena, slapping hands with everyone in the front row. The instructor came out and stood to address the company.  
  
“That was an excellent performance today everyone. In fact, there was an excellent show of progress this entire week. Your skills have all improved, even if they does not appear to have done so,” Tam could feel all eyes on him. He didn’t pay attention to what the instructor was saying about wins and numbers, he was trying to fight off his pain.  
  
“I expect this to continue. You are dismissed.” The instructor finally said.  
  
Tam heard everyone get up and leave as he still lay on the floor, he braced himself but no one stepped on him this time. He suspected it was because the instructor was standing over him, he could feel it. Once everyone had left the instructor spoke again.  
  
  
“Get up,” he ordered, but Tam just lay there, the pain was almost unbearable. “I know you’re not deaf Tam! It’s time to go so get going!” Tam still didn’t move, he was trying not to cry, crying would just make it worse.  
  
“If you don’t get up I’ll lock you in here! Do you hear me?”   
  
Instantly Tam started to get up. But pain blasted through him when he tried to move his left arm and he fell back, tears erupted from his eyes.   
  
“Why must you be so weak? Why?” The instructor asked himself. He knelt down to inspect his arm.  
  
“You really took a beating this time, but it’s not broken,” the instructor informed him. His pain increased as the instructor prodded his shoulder. Tam bit his lip, which was still throbbing, causing it to bleed, he mustn’t scream, he mustn’t.   
  
“Sprained,” spat the instructor. “And it doesn’t impair your legs!” He was waiting for Tam to get up, but he didn’t. Then Tam’s eyes were forced open as his hair was pulled up and forward. His ribs screamed as he was pulled into a sitting position. He screamed too, the sound escaping from him. Breathing heavily but painfully he looked into the instructor’s eyes, which were full of disappointment.  
  
“This can’t go on like this! You can’t be useless forever! I and everyone else don’t care if this isn’t what you want to do! You will improve if it takes forever! No brother of mine will be a failure! Even if he is a weak, spineless little idiot! Now you will get up!” his brother shouted right in his face. He released Tam’s hair but Tam stayed sitting, stung by his brother’s words. He closed his eyes and hung his head. He was a failure; he couldn’t live up to his brother’s achievements if he tried, so he had stopped trying. He just sat there, his brother towering over him, expecting something, and nothing.  
  
“I don’t have time for this,” his brother said.  
  
“Then do you have a suggestion of what to do,  Jed?” smirked Tam, looking up at his brother. Jed growled in annoyance.  
  
“That’s Sir to you as long as we’re in this building! And I plan to get you home, if not by your own, miserable power, then by mine.” He said.  
  
Jed placed his huge hands under Tam’s armpits and, not so gently, lifted him. Tam whimpered in pain, but didn’t struggle as he was slung over Jed’s shoulder and carried out of the building.


End file.
